character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Death (Canon, Pirate101)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Death as his name suggests is the embodiment of death throughout the Spiral. He was created when Bartleby sang the Spiral and all its creatures into existence. Death exists as a physical manifestation within the Spiral as he was stuck in a gambling match that had never ended. When the match ended, he claimed Blood Bart's immortal soul and is now waiting for his next victim. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 2-A Name: Death Origin: Pirate101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Magic Detection, Enhanced Senses (Can sense when its time for people to die and knows why people come to him when they need something), Avatar Creation (Can exist as a physical manifestation), Abstract Existence (Type 1'''; Is the embodiment of death across the entire Spiral), Likely Higher-Dimensional Existence, Aura (Gives off a deathly aura), Clairvoyance, Immortality (Types '''1 '''and '''4 '''and '''9; Should be a cosmic being), Immortality Negation (Types 1''', '''3 '''and '''4), Teleportation (Teleportation is the primary form of movement in the game), Self-Sustenance (Type 1'), Healing, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts and non-existent beings), Instinctive Reaction, Intangible attacks, Probability Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Invisibility, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Is the source of the Pirates power so he should have all of these abilities), Death Manipulation (Death magic allows users to grant death to whatever they wish. As the embodiment of death, Death can claim the souls of the living), Necromancy (Through the power of Death Magic, users can control the dead), Life-Force Absorption (Spells such as the Call of Khruhlu can drain the opponents life-force, as can most spells of the death schools), Fear Manipulation (Death magic allows users to pull fears out of themselves and unleash it on the enemy), Conceptual Manipulation (Has this much control over Death itself), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification and Status Effect Inducement 'Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Multiverse level+ '(Should scale to The Death Paradox Chains, which powered the embodiment of Storm Magic, The Storm Titan enough to combat The Primordial Tree's Titanic Lullaby. Stated to be the source of the Pirate's power. Will claim the soul of the Pirate when it is his or her time to die, who defeated Kane, who planned to destroy the Spiral, and thus should be the most powerful character in Pirate101) 'Speed: Immeasurable '(Superior to a character who is stated to be beyond time itself) 'Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Multiversal+ Durability: Unknown, likely Multiverse level+ Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Multiversal+ with magic Standard Equipment: Scythe Intelligence: Extremely high; Stated he knows why the Pirate came to him. Should have extensive knowledge over the Spiral and as the embodiment of death, as well as the source of Pirate's power, he should have exceptional combat knowledge Weaknesses: Cannot kill those who sit in between life and death Note: It should be noted Pirate101 is set in the same universe and timeline as Wizard101 and thus the cosmology is exactly the same Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Zenkaibattery1